dragons flame
by dragonprincess1990
Summary: Ten years after Chihiro left Haku, she's just gotten back from America and is looking for the boy she dreams about at night ….the boy with the green eyes. sorry i suck at summarys, lots of lemon later on in the story.


Disclaimer I do not own spirited away someone else does.

Ten years after Chihiro left Haku, she's just gotten back from America and is looking for the boy she dreams about at night ….the boy with the green eyes.

CH 1

It had been 9 years since Chihiro's parents died in the horrible car accident. Her father was driving and lost control of his car and drove over a bridge. She still remembered the pain as the police officer pulled her from class to tell her. She still remembered the confusion as she was sent to the united sates to live with "family".

After she left collage she boarded the first plane back to Japan, back home. She couldn't pin what called her back but she felt it deep in her, that the land called her. In her years in America she grew into her body, better than any had hoped. She now stood 5' 7" with full breast and curvy hips. She could stop a man in his tracks just with one look, but she wants any of them. She wanted to know the boy with the green eyes she had been dreaming of for the past 10 years.

She already had tons of modeling jobs booked and she couldn't wait to start her save the world projects. She didn't know where her love of nature came from but the only way she felt at peace was when she was in a river cleaning the water, or planting a new forest or even helping injured animals.

"Hey Sora" Chihiro yelled as she walked off the plane waving her hand. Sora was her manger, and had helped Chihiro land the plentiful jobs she had

"OHHHHHHH THERES MY STAR!" Sora screamed as she pulled Chihiro in to a bone breaking hug

As soon as Sora let Chihiro out of the hug she did a once over, as if inspecting a treasure. "I'm so glade all that fatty American food didn't fatten you up." She said as she pulled Chihiro towards a car

As the car pulled away from the curb she saw the boy with green eyes just for a moment.

She quickly blinked and rubbed her eyes, and then mumbling to herself blamed jet lag, and fell asleep to dream of the green eyed boy whom for no reason she loved without a doubt.

**HAKU's POV**

Haku woke with a start; he felt something deep down, something he hadn't felt in 10 years. Could it possible that, SHE could be near. He quickly jumped out of bed and changed in to his human clothes. He ran out of his room without another thought. All he could think was how he had to find her, he had to find the one he loved so the pain inside could disappear. As he ran from the bath house he didn't utter a word to the workers. If 10 years didn't teach them where he was going, they would never learn.

Hake lived at the bathhouse, no longer a slave but a worker free to come and go as he pleased. Yubaba set him free but his river was still gone, and as hard as he tried he could not find what his purpose for freedom. So he did what he hated the most begged Yubaba for a job till he could find her.

He quickly ran from the spirit world and ran towards the feeling he felt. His heart was souring, the closer he got the faster it beat. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

It was her, but it wasn't her. It was the most beautiful angel he laid eyes on, but eyes were the same. He watched as the angel yelled hello to someone. Her voice sounded like music, and then the wind carried her scent to him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as 10 years of longing to hold of his heart.

He watched as she climbed into a car, her eyes heavy from lack of sleep. He began to fight the crowed, trying to get to her. Just as he reached his hand to tap the glass her eyes flew up to meet his. His heart froze, his hand fell. He knew by the look on her face, she knew him somehow and she was happy to see him.

The car pulled away leaving him at the curb, his heart pounding in his chest. Then finally after what seemed forever he said "I found her, my other half has returned home. My Chihiro has come back."

As he walked back to the bathhouse he couldn't help but smile….something he had forgotten how to do 9 years ago when he found out the truth.

The truth about his beloved Chihiro, a truth that would shatter her world if she knew. A truth that that would bring balance to both the spirit world and human world. A truth he alone knew.

To be continued …

Yes that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you enjoy and leave a comment the more comments the faster ill put the next chapter. Maybe Haku will reveal the truth, maybe Chihiro will remember. Will they meet again soon…..idk its up to you guys

I hope you guys had fun reading cuz I had fun writing. I love you guys


End file.
